Serendipity
by agonizingnight
Summary: Serendipity: (n) the chance occurance of events in a beneficial way. I'm a pro at imperfections and I'm best friends with my doubt, and now that my mind's out (and now, I hear it clear and loud), I'm thinking, "Wow, I probably should've stayed inside my house." I found my way, right time- wrong place.


Let me start off this story by introducing myself. Hello, I'm Allison Montgomery. I live in New York- well, _lived_ there is more appropriate, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, I'm curently 19 years old and I'm studying to become a nurse. Like I said before, this should probably be past-tense (stud _ied_ not study _ing_ ), but whatever. Anyways, all of this is practically irelevant. None of this is my life anymore, which is what my story is about really. About how one day, all that I had ever known to be true took a complete turn and left me for dead- quite literally, I might add. What I'm about to tell you is something out of a sciene fiction story, something that can't ever happen. But for me? Well, it did. My name is Allison Montgomery, and this is the stoy of how I, along with the help of my roomate Gina Flynn, singlehandedly helped in saving the world from an undead evil mummy.

 _Sometime in August, 2015_

"Allie." No response. "Allie." Still nothing. "Allison!" I let out a groan as I rolled my body to face the opposite direction of my roomate. "Allie. It's 8:45. Class starts at 9:15. We're gonna be late!"

"G, get to class without me. Don't let me stop you. I just wanna sleep in!" I pleaded with her. Instead of taking my advice, she plopped gerself down on the stretch chair placed right next to my bed.

"I'm not moving unless you come with me. If I fail because of you, it'll be on your conscience. Your move," she argued. Fine. You wanna fail? Be my guest. I'm tired. But it wasnt that simple. Gina had good tactics, I'll give her that. She knew how easy it was to make me feel guilty. Note to self- get that under control. So anyways, After about fifteen seconds I groggily made my way out of bed and to my closet. "I knew I could get you up," she smiled at me proudly.

"I fucking hate you with all of my heart, you evil, spiteful, jealous bitch," I mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. I would never in my life say that to a mere friend, so it was a good thing (for both me and Gina) that she was my best friend. And, as it's well-known, best friends are both the meanest and kindest to each other.

"Okay, Kim," she joked. Within roughly seven minutes I was dressed in a pair of brightly colored track shorts from Nike, a sweatshirt from my highschool that was for the soccer team, a pair of black Nike Rosches, and was currently putting my hair into a ponytail. "I will never understand how in the world you are able to wear a damn sweatshirt in this kind of heat in _this_ city. It truly amazes me."

"It's because the heat never really bothers me. Besides, you know how cold Daniels' class gets in the summer," I pointed out, to which she agreed. I took a quick peek in the close up mirror sitting on out shared vanity. "Makeup?" I asked Gina.

She pondered the question before concluding, "Nah, you look great. Maybe mascara, maybe not, it's up to you. I think you look fine either way."

I weighed my options, but decided it would be easier to skip that mascara. Besides, it was already... _Shit, where's my phone?_ I glanced at my side of the vanity. There it sat, charger still connected on the edge. I snatched it and checked the time. _8:54_. "Hey, G, we should head out about now." I grabbed my laptop and stuffed it in my bag (which also held two water bottles and a few snacks) before flinging it over my shoulder and walking out the door with Gina.

"If we don't hurry, we're gonna be late, and Daniels is gonna have our heads!" she worried as we speedwalked through campus to the building where our class was being held. I loved her with all of my heart, but she can be _slightly_ overdramatic sometimes. I know, what a hypocrite, right? But I'm only joking when I overreact. Gina... not so much. "Hey, by the way, what's your minor again? Because I was thinking about our schedules and forgot what you were taking," she asked me.

"Art, duh. You think I bought the stuff in our dorm? One of a kind, hun. All of it. You can't touch this,"I sassed. We soon turned the corner to the building in which our class was being held. I pulled my phone out of my waistband to check the time. _9:01_. "See," I said, pulling the building's door open for us to walk through, "We're not gonna be late."

"Yeah, if we take the elevator. The stairs take forever," Gina whined. "Can't you just level up and take the elevator?"

"Ha-ha, as if. You know full well that I _do not fuck_ with elevators. I don't plan on leaving this earth because of a snapped cable, thank you very much," I concluded. I have had an impending fear of elevators since I was elevan. They gave me horrible anxiety and whenever I went on one, I had a panic attack nearly every time. So as part of our typical routine, I began my hike up the steps while G waited for the metal-box-of-inevitable-death to welcome her inside of itself. "I'll pray for you," I called to her, as i heard the distinct _ding!_ indicating the elevator was on her level.

"And I for you, dear!" she called back to me as she stepped inside. So I made my daily hike up two flights of stairs, seeing Gina waiting for me at the end of my last step. As was our tradition since the beginning of the year. Another phone check. _9:08_. Twelve minutes 'till class started. We sauntered down the hall- well, no. The hall was empty. Empty halls mean you run as fast as you can until you reach you room ALWAYS. It's a rule. So anyways, after sprinting down the aisle, we reached our classroom door and entered the room; it had been mostly filled up by now. Our first class was Proffessor Daniels. He was a stumpy little man who talked in monotone and was absolutely dreadful in every was. Whenever I heard him talk I thought of the history teacher in _Ferris Beuller's Day Off_. Gina and I took our seats towards the back of the class, where we could get away with practically anything. I set my bag out on the table in front of me and took out my laptop. It was a MacBook Pro, and I honestly have no idea how my parents could even afford it for me. Or why they bought it for me, anyways. But I won't complain, it's a nice ass laptop. But anyways, I switched the power on and opened the file labeled " _Nursing 101-Daniels_ ". I leaned over to Gina, who was going over her notes from yesterday.

"Hey G, let me see your phone." She stared at me.

"You have your phone. Why would I give you mine?"

"Because Sierra DMs you, and not me," I reminded her. Sierra was an evil girl that had gone to high school with me. We were friends in freshmen year, but by the time we graduated, I had seen her true colors. And they were _ugly_. So when I called her out on it, she decided to take a complete 180 and become the most evil witch known to mankind. Skip to this year, I found out that she began talking to Gina. So I decided, "Hey, let's see what this skank has to say about me!" and Gina and I have been doing this ever since.

" 72 sent you a photo." _Open_. Ah, standing at the opening of the lion's den. I took a quick breath and opened the DM. And here we go. it was a picture of me sitting at an empty table from lunch yesterday. I continued on to the caption.

" _omg shes such a fucking loser oml. like lol she thinks shes so great just bc shes trying to be a nurse, too bad she doesnt know that literally everyone fucking hates her lmao. like bitch, no one likes you! thats why youre sitting all alone omfg. bc no one wants to be within 100 feet of you. she honestly tries soooooo hard to get people to like her, like half her friends dont even like her its fucking hilarious. like go jump off a cliff bitch"_ With a laughing emoji to end the message. Classy, as always. "Oh my God, Gina read this."

She took her phone from my hand and read it closely before turnung it off and setting it down and then looking at me. "Honestly, she's just so wrong. You're really great. It's so great that you can read this stuff and not even be bothered by it." That's where Gina was wrong. I was very bothered by it. Every time I read those DMs I could feel my anxiety go through the room and I'm pretty sure once I actually did almost have a panic attack. Good thing Gina didn't notice that time. Besides, I was a good actor. I'm pretty good at hiding how I really feel anyways. I just nodded and reached into my bag for a water bottle. Just them, Daniels walked in. _Oh great_ , I thought, _I can't wait for another wonderful and lively morning._

"Good morning class, today we're going to be discussing-" _BRIIIIING BRIIIIING BRIIIING! BRIIIIING BRIIIING BRIIIING!_ Daniels was interrupted by the fire alarm going off. This particularly confused me due to the fact that we already had our monthy fire drill, why would we need another one? Unless... "This is strange... I don't remember being told about a fire drill today," Daniels thought aloud. Suddenly a panting student burst into the room.

"There's a real fire!" he half- yelled. "You guys have to get out right now!" As he was yelling, i saw a thin cloud of smoke trail in from behind him.

"Alright, everybody out," Daniels ordered. The room's occupants all struggled to escape into the hall, where everybody else was running to the fire exits. Somehoe, I got caught up in the madness.

"Gina!" I called out. No answer. The mob of students moved out of the doorway and into the hall. "Gina!" I tried again, but to no avail. Uh uh, I thought, No way on earth I'm letting my best friend and i be separated in the middle of a fire. I struggle to pust against the current of students moving towards the stairwell to get back to the classroom where I had a feeling Gina still was. I finally reached the doorway and ran inside, where I found her grabbing both of oour bags and putting them on her shoulders. I assumed she put our laptops in them because they weren't on the tables. "Gina! What are you doing? Come on, we have to get out!" I grabbed her hand as the smoke in the roon gradually got thicker and we both started coughing. My eyes were beginning to tear up as well and i couldn't see clearly ahead of me.

"Allie, I can't see anything," Gina told me. _Neither can I, idiot_. But I had to get us out of here.

"Come on G, I think this is the doorway." I was about to finally get us out or the heavily smoke- filled room when suddenly, a giant, burning chunk of the ceiling fell and blocked out way out. I panicked. That was our only way out! _Unless we were expected to climb out the window..._

" Allie, get down," Gina couched out, smoke slowly filling her lungs. _Oh yeah_ , _smoke rises. Duh_. We both knelt down on the ground, where they layer of smoke was thinner than when we stood.

"We should crawl to the window," I told her. Then I coughed a good seven times. We attempted to make our way to the other side of the room when another chunk of burning ceiling fell down, blocking our path. Oh no. No, no ,no, no... this isn't good...

"I... I don't think we're gonna make it," Gina spoke the thought I had been dreading.

I tried to lighten up the situation. "No, don't say that-" CRASH! A support beam fell. "You think I'm gonna let us die before my birthday? It's only a few weeks away..." Each passing moment, ebery breath I took, it became harder and harder to stay conscious... _No_. _We have to make it through this_. Gina gave out and let her whole body hit the floor. "Gina?" I asked weakly, fearing the worst. She stirred slightly, returning my hope.

"Allie... I want to tell you... You're my best friend. I love you. If we don't make it out, just know that," she told me, barely whispering. The cackling of the fire was starting to drown her out. I felt myself getting weaker by the moment, and soon I was lying sprawled on the floor as well.

"I love you too..." I feared she hadn't heard me. She was either passed out or... _No. There's no way I'm going to even think about that_. Soon after, I felt my eyelids get heavier and my conscience get weaker. Soon enought, I let the close and was enveloped by darkness, and the strong scent of smoke attacking my nostrils.


End file.
